<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Заблуждение by TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559892">Заблуждение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Post-War, Stalking, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Северус Снейп мучительно умер, но никого этим не обманул. Ни грудь, ни женское имя не введут Люпина в заблуждение.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Заблуждение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ода любви к wandarer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Люпин привык быть самым умным в компании. И самым умным на курсе. Порой он ощущал себя монополистом мозга среди коллег. Но допускать мысль, что окружающие люди едва ли превосходят интеллектом доспехи с пустыми забралами, стоящие в коридорах, было бы слишком опасно. Сродни тому, что думать, будто все вокруг – один лишь долгий сон, готовый рассеяться, как только Люпин откроет глаза.</p><p>Он пытался открыть глаза окружающим.</p><p>– Это Снейп.</p><p>На него глядели с жалостью. Быть может, он и правда помешался на этой войне. В нем кружились обрывки воспоминаний, что-то горечью оседало на дне, что-то вспенивалось и переливалось через край, но в центре стабильно располагался водоворот, как будто безжалостная рука помешивала в нем безумие, словно зелье в котле.</p><p>Жить с водоворотом внутри было неприятно, но терпимо. Только вечно хотелось его чем-то заесть, и Ремус откусывал головы шоколадным лягушкам, а карточки складывал в ящик стола. Он решил, что будет дарить их студентам, да позабыл, как многое в последнее время. Забывчив, рассеян, ходячее недоумение в старой мантии.</p><p>Сунувшись не в ту дверь, он глядел на новую преподавательницу ЗоТС, стоящую у доски. Вся в черном с головы до пят, грозно молчащая, она сверлила его надменным взглядом. Люпин запоздало бормотал извинения, спешил вернуться в стылый коридор. Только тогда она продолжала лекцию, ее хриплый голос раздавался из-за двери, и снова Люпин уверялся, что это Снейп.</p><p>Не могло быть иначе.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Они познакомились первого сентября, на традиционной полуночной вечеринке. Деканы вернулись из своих гостиных, напутствовав учеников очередным набором банальностей, а Ремус к тому времени был уже пьян, потому что Минерва заботливо запихнула его в дальнее кресло, слишком глубокое и мягкое. Выбраться он не мог, только елозил, согнув колени и цепляясь за подлокотники, а потом сдался (как сдавался всегда, все время). Рядом, по счастью, стояла чаша с пуншем.</p><p>Преподавательница ЗоТС скучала на другом конце комнаты, скользила взглядом по будущим-бывшим-коллегам, время от времени натягивая рукава черной блузы на запястья. Руки у нее были не женские, с длинными пальцами, крупными суставами и плоскими большими ногтями. Ногти – вот дикость-то – глянцево чернели, и от мысли, что Снейп добровольно их себе накрасил, внутри у Люпина эхом гудел задавленный смех. Видел бы Сириус. Видел бы только это!</p><p>Это кивнуло вежливо и отстраненно, когда их представили друг другу. Люпин вынужден был прислониться к стене, чтобы стоять прямо. Сбоку обзор на выступающий белым айсбергом нос был превосходным. Коллега раздраженно повернулась к нему, оглядела с ног до головы, тщательно продемонстрировала брезгливое выражение и так же тщательно согнала его с лица, вновь приняв отстраненный вид. Проделано было мастерски и очень узнаваемо: вот так, будто на нищего с паперти, на Ремуса смотрел только один человек.</p><p>Это был Снейп, но почему-то никто не замечал такой очевидной вещи. Видимо, всех смущала грудь и прочие прибамбасы.</p><p>– Я не расслышал ваше имя, – Ремус разглядывал обтянутые блузой бугорки, гадая, что за грудь – накладная или выращенная зельем? Раздавшийся хрип заставил его поежиться.</p><p>– Серена, – выдавил Снейп, насмешливо скривив губы. – В честь моего чарующего голоса.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Вам бы пошла шляпка.</p><p>Снейп ускорил шаг, перейдя на другую сторону тротуара, но Ремус не отставал. Солнечный денек, да еще выходной, подходил отлично, чтобы устроиться с книжкой на чьей-нибудь могиле. Иногда он читал Джеймсу, иногда – Тонкс, а с Сириусом он разговаривал, только если нападала бессонница.</p><p>Но сегодня мрачная затворница решила покинуть Хогвартс, и Люпин, как джентльмен, просто обязан был показать новенькой окрестности. Серена, надо сказать, весьма уверенно прошагала до Хогсмида, обогнав Люпина на добрую милю, и теперь с упорством бладжера неслась к намеченной цели. В конце улицы виднелась книжная лавка.</p><p>– Женщинам не пристало покупать пыльные книги, – заявил Ремус, выскочив из-за угла с букетиком трансфигурированных фиалок. Скромный и чуть пожухлый, тот казался еще меньше в неуклюжих пальцах. Снейп не сбавил шага, только дернул щекой, и Люпин припустил за ним вприпрыжку. Посреди слякотного ноября вдруг запахло весной.</p><p>– Купите шляпку, – приставал Люпин. – Вам очень пойдет. Знаете, такая… с широкими полями. И какими-нибудь перьями. Страусиными, например. А можно и целое чучело взгромоздить, вашу красоту это только подчеркнет, уверяю!</p><p>Он кривлялся и паясничал, будто одержимый старыми школьными духами, этакий седеющий мародер. Серена прошла мимо, оттеснив плечом с неожиданной грубой силой, букетик упал в грязь, притопнутый каблуком, но Ремус даже не заметил. Он зашел в книжный магазин вслед за своей спутницей, преследуя ее с упорством еще одного бладжера.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Иногда выть хотелось от отчаяния. Зачем? К чему? Опять шпионские игры, хотя война закончилась, и, знает Мерлин, смертей было предостаточно. Парочка воскрешений пошла бы только на пользу всеобщему настроению. Ремус не понимал, зачем Снейп оскорбляет окружающих таким явным маскарадом.</p><p>Но потом его досада таяла, оставался только злой, охотничий азарт, и Ремус подстраивал неожиданные встречи в коридорах, донимал коллегу вечерними визитами, атаковал намеками и издевками. Снейп держался хорошо, из образа не выходил, только сглатывал тяжело, и дергалось под высоким воротником горло. Хотелось прижаться зубами к этому горлу, самыми кончиками зубов, только чуть прихватить. Положить руки на фальшивые бугорки грудей, втянуть носом запах. Спросить: зачем тебе такие большие руки? Зачем тебе такие большие бедра? Зачем тебе такой большой нос?</p><p>Зачем тебе вообще эта чертова маска?</p><p>Все равно я тебя съем.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Это банальный недотрах, – сказала маленькая девочка с хвостиками, поправила лямку сумки на плече. Люпин крался следом, подслушивал. Лапы ступали бесшумно.</p><p>– Бывают просто злобные люди, – возразила хвостатой другая девчушка, в бело-голубом шарфе.</p><p>– Бывают, но у мегеры – недотрах!</p><p>Они обе бегом припустили по коридору, когда звонок оборвал перемену. Люпин медленно побрел следом, совершенно позабыв, что у него сейчас вторые курсы, Хаффлпафф и Слизерин.</p><p>Новую учительницу в школе не любили. Мегера. Мымра. Она и правда была некрасива: бледные щеки казались впалыми, грязные волосы мотались у лица, гранатово-алые губы под крупным носом походили на порез, из которого кровью сочились хрипы: отработки, взыскания, штрафы, дополнительные двадцать дюймов к эссе. Снейп был в своем репертуаре, только вот не вышагивал больше по коридорам с гордостью первого весеннего грача, подметая пол подолом своей длинной мантии. Теперь семенил торопливо, да все чаще безлюдными коридорами. Прятал глаза, бледный и замкнутый. Словно вдруг снова стал третьекурсником, сломавшим в драке палочку: и защититься нечем, и нарываться не прекратил.</p><p>Ябедничал, кроме всего прочего. Люпин сам слышал, как Серена жаловалась Макгонагал, мол, ученики ее не принимают. Когда было иначе? Раньше он справлялся получше. Такое мощное колдовство, что и яйца отвалились? Люпин нахмурился, различив голос Сириуса в своей голове. Просто Северус растерялся. Его так долго ненавидели, потом вдруг возвели в почет, но продолжали придумывать оскорбительные прозвища, какое бы обличие он ни принял (сложно было стать мало-мальски красивой женщиной?). Та еще наивность – будто достаточно изменить себя, чтобы изменились окружающие! Как будто этого когда-нибудь было достаточно! Люпин знал толк в превращениях. Знал, что толку в них не было.</p><p>Ученики Серену терпеть не могли, коллеги молчаливо недолюбливали. Некрасивая, недобрая, нелюдимая... Новый человек в школе, не заработавший еще ни уважения, ни симпатий. Ей досталась самая сырая комната и минимальный оклад. А стоило бы только открыть правду! Орден Мерлина остался лежать в Министерстве. Минерва так сожалела, что не смогла выполнить указание Дамблдора и верить Снейпу до самого конца. Гарри собрался устроить музей в Визжащей Хижине, и не получалось объяснить, чем так ужасна эта идея. Снейп должен был сделать это сам, в своей язвительной манере. Он должен был вернуться и простить их.</p><p>Люпину так надоела бессонница.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Мне надоела бессонница, – он поднял бокал. – Чин-чин.</p><p>Ему прохрипели в ответ:</p><p>– В своей комнате, пожалуйста.</p><p>В личных покоях мегеры не оказалось ни тритонов в банке, ни убитых девственников. Черная сорочка волочилась по полу, когда Серена прошла через комнату, возвращая бутыль с зельем в шкаф. Стоило задуматься, зачем нормальному человеку так много снотворного зелья. Ремус не думал, Ремус глядел на ягодицы Снейпа, выпирающие под сорочкой. Еще и зад себе вырастил? Раньше, помнится, там были мослы. Биться о них бедрами было сплошным мучением.</p><p>– Это все?</p><p>Она встала у стола, скрестила руки. Так далеко, как позволила вежливость. Нет, не вежливость, конечно. Как позволила гордость («Никто давно уже не называет тебя трусом, но только им ты и являешься»).</p><p>– Люпин. Вы довольны?</p><p>– Не совсем, – он наклонил голову к плечу. – Зачем вы спите в саване?</p><p>Вспыхнула. Румянец – уродливый, внезапный, непристойно яркий на свободном от косметики лице – был таким знакомым.</p><p>– А вот это вас не касается!</p><p>Той ночью Ремусу приснилось, что он напялил платье. Юбки-безе, карамельно-красные туфли то слетали, то сжимали до боли пальцы на ногах, шатались каблуки. Голые плечи, голые коленки, нравится, красиво? «Покрутись, Луни!». Джеймс и Сириус хохотали до икоты, а Луни кружился, кружился, кружился до тошноты, отклянчивал зад, облизывал губы, дефилировал. Красиво? Изо рта вместо смеха вырывался какой-то белый шум, помехи на радио.</p><p>Ремус проснулся, спеленатый влажными простынями, закашлялся, скривился от противного привкуса на языке. Что это? Что эта стерва ему подмешала? Он смеялся до красноты. На войне как на войне? Глупо было ожидать, что битвы когда-нибудь закончатся.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Минерва вызвала его на разговор, попросила быть помягче с новой девочкой (а это же Снейп). Минерве, очевидно, неловко было отчитывать его, он всегда был лучшим на курсе, самым надежным, самым умным, самым порядочным. И ей, право же, неприятно было видеть, как он буквально… травит коллегу. Люпин рассмеялся, вжавшись в спинку кресла. Травит. Загоняет в ловушку. Лай за деревьями: не требуется свора охотничьих псов, только эхо их голосов, если добыча глупая (а Снейп умен).</p><p>– Вы старше, опытней, ученики любят вас, – подсластила выговор Минерва. – По-моему, самый благородный и очевидный здесь выход – помочь молодой преподавательнице.</p><p>Серена кокетничала с ним. Сегодня, этим утром; она хотела, чтобы он заметил. Сняла туфлю под столом, длинная юбка чуточку задралась, Ремус увидел. Только на секунду. Волнующе, остро. Он начал понимать прелесть всех этих викторианских платьев (но предпочел бы, чтобы задрался рукав. Соскользнул на секунду, обнажил метку или след от метки. Снейп говорил, что срежет вместе с кожей, как только получит такое право. Но рукава были узкими, всегда, на любом ее платье). Он кокетничал, старый хрыч. Ему всегда хотелось гораздо сильнее, чем Люпину. Снейп так отчаянно нуждался, чтобы его отодрали, что весь трясся, рычал, царапался. Нарочито грубил: «Что ты там, золото ищешь? Вставляй уже, Люпин! Денег я тебе одолжу, так и быыы…». Никогда не успевал закончить фразу: выл, орал, дергался под весом Люпина, а потом только постанывал низко, спрятав лицо в подушку.</p><p>Хочет, мегера, хочет и получит. Обязательно.</p><p>Минерва покачала головой, заметив, что Люпин совсем не слушает.</p><p>Ни язвительных реплик, ни издевок, ни уколов (но все равно это Снейп). Серена его разочаровывала. И, кажется, избегала.</p><p>Люпин никуда не торопился. Он знал, как следует караулить дичь. Он помнил, как долго порой приходится ждать.</p><p>Снейп никогда не был легкой мишенью. Ни в школе, ни после – в новом, чужом Хогвартсе, где Северус уже был хозяином, а Ремус – незваным гостем. Если в школе над Снейпом и издевались, то лишь потому, что он сам допускал это. Его и нынешние ученики сравнивали с летучей мышью, вурдалаком, нечистью. Забавно, ведь сам он считал себя слишком чистым, чтобы марать руки об оборотня. Передавая кубок с аконитовым зельем, он быстро отдергивал пальцы, чтобы даже случайно не соприкоснуться. Со временем это стало игрой – успеть схватить его руку, накрыть своей, сомкнуться ладонями вокруг кубка с ядом и лекарством.</p><p>Один раз Ремус не рассчитал силу, сдавил тонкие пальцы, кубок смялся, будто бумажный, и горячее едкое зелье потекло по их рукавам.</p><p>– Доволен?! – прошипел Снейп, вперив взгляд куда-то Люпину в подбородок. Тот ответил с мягкой улыбкой:</p><p>– Не совсем.</p><p>Он тогда еще умел быть мягким. Брюшко выросло от дешевых закусок, заменяющих ему нормальные ужины, от шоколада и обид: говорят, они копятся в животе. Там бурчало и крутило, воронка была глубокой, ненасытной, и все, что, казалось, забыто, просто уходило глубже.</p><p>Мягкими были его волосы: тускло-ржаного цвета, с сединой на макушке, которая ближе всего к луне.</p><p>Мягким был он сам. Деликатные шутки, соблюдение дистанции, уважение к чужим желаниям. Джеймс называл это «бесхребетностью». Люпин порой чувствовал себя тающей шоколадкой, особенно если надевал коричневый свитер. Он был приторно-сладким и липким, немудрено, что Снейп от него так шарахался – с его-то больными зубами.</p><p>«Северус-Северус, а зачем тебе такие кривые зубы?»</p><p>«Чтобы откусить тебе хер, Люпин.»</p><p>Серена зубов не показывала. Молчала в ответ на скользкие шутки; отступала, если он преграждал ей дорогу; отводила взгляд. Наступали моменты, когда Люпин начинал сомневаться, осталось ли в ней что-то от Снейпа.</p><p>В такие моменты она побеждала.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Их первое свидание прошло в Кабаньей Голове. Это был день всех влюбленных, и в Хогсмиде было полно народу. Люпин бы пересидел эту пору в замке, но, как назло, Альбус намекнул, что хотел бы обсудить кое-что. Это сулило очередное бесполезное чаепитие, с разговорами о Сириусе на десерт. Ремус не хотел. Ни говорить о Сириусе. Ни, тем более, врать директору.</p><p>Поэтому он просто сбежал (он всегда сбегал; он поступал так всю жизнь). Побродил немного по Хогсмиду, улыбаясь шагающим навстречу ученикам. Те, что шли парочками, смущались и отворачивались, а другие весело кивали. В книжном магазине Ремус присмотрел себе недурную антологию со статьями по Древним Охранным Чарам. Книга продавалась со скидкой из-за порванного корешка, но все равно Ремус не мог себе позволить такую покупку. Он все вертел томик в руках, уговаривая свою силу воли не покидать его, когда из-за плеча вдруг протянулась рука, бросила деньги на прилавок. Снейп стоял следом за ним в очереди, нетерпеливо перехватив рукой стопку книг. На удивленный взгляд Люпина дернул бровью:</p><p>– Потом вернешь.</p><p>Это было немного унизительно, но так по-дружески, что Ремус увязался за Снейпом до самого трактира. Звякнул колокольчик над дверью, мелькнула светлая мысль.</p><p>– Я угощу тебя!</p><p>– Как пожелаешь, – Снейп прошагал к дальнему столику, присел на стул, на самый краешек, будто это было кресло с цепями из самого Визенгамота.</p><p>– В благодарность за книгу, – промямлил Ремус, присев напротив, и Снейп резко перебил его:</p><p>– Разумеется!</p><p>Люпин кивнул, втянув голову в плечи и стараясь ни с кем не встречаться взглядом. Он запоздало сообразил, как все это выглядит; в такой-то день. Но в Кабаньей Голове, спасибо Мерлину, купидоны под потолком не летали, разве что ленты розового серпантина были развешаны там да тут, или валялись прямо на полу, похожие не то на червей, не то на чьи-то кишки.</p><p>Парочек не было – все нормальные люди предпочитали в такой день кафе мадам Паддифут, только несколько пьянчуг собрались у стойки. Неизвестно, что здесь забыл Малфой-младший. Он восседал за столиком у окна, то и дело нервно одергивая ворот мантии. Трактирщику надменно бросил:</p><p>– Двойной огневиски. И что-нибудь… закусить.</p><p>Трактирщик швырнул на стол перед ним кукурузный початок, Драко уставился на него с недоумением. Люпин закусил губу, сражаясь с улыбкой. Снейп тяжело вздохнул, продолжив тревожно следить за Малфоем; было ясно, что за этим он сюда и пришел.</p><p>– Разве мы не должны… вмешаться? – спросил Люпин, когда Драко схватился за стакан с Огденом, аристократично отставив мизинец.</p><p>– Разве ты не собирался меня угостить? – холодно напомнил Снейп, гипнотизируя взглядом своего подопечного. Малфой кашлял минут пять, и в это время им успели принести чай. Снейп хмурился и крутил чашку на блюдце, а Ремус листал антологию, и оба они молчали, пока Малфой не ушел, оставив посреди стола недоеденный початок. С кем бы ни была назначена встреча в таком подозрительном месте, она не состоялась. Снейп выдохнул, плечи его чуть расслабились, а внимание переключилось на следующую проблему.</p><p>– Итак, – произнес он, – ты знаешь, где прячется Блэк.</p><p>Ремус подумал, что стоило остаться в замке.</p><p>– Я знаю столько же, сколько и ты, – примирительно соврал он, а Снейп вздернул тонкую бровь.</p><p>– Тогда ты знаешь непозволительно много. И конечно, никому не выдашь ублюдка. Старая дружба, извращенное понимание благородства. Блэк доберется до мальчишки, прирежет его, а ты вернешься к привычному образу жизни – безработица, муки совести и жалость к себе. Альбус, разумеется, произнесет впечатляющую речь о том, как важно сохранять надежду в такие трагичные время, а Блэк получит поцелуй, который давно заслужил. Отличный финал, торжество дружбы и чести.</p><p>Люпин закрыл рот, клацнув зубами, потом рассмеялся.</p><p>– Это все праздничное настроение, или ты по жизни такой пессимист?</p><p>– Ну почему же, – лениво возразил Снейп. – Для меня все сложится, как нельзя удачно. Школьный враг получит по заслугам, мальчишка отправится под присмотр родителей, а назойливый коллега получит расчет. И, если повезет, сердечный приступ.</p><p>– До чего ты кровожадный, – похвалил Ремус. – И навыком светской беседы владеешь.</p><p>Снейп улыбнулся уголками губ. Потом вдруг развалился на стуле, вытянув ноги далеко под стол. Сверкнул глазами из-под тяжелых век.</p><p>– Пей чай, Люпин. И помни о смерти.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Поэтому ясно любому, кто знал Снейпа хоть сколько-то, что умереть он не мог. Просто не сумел бы. А вот вернуться в Хогвартс и дурачить всем голову по одним ему известным причинам – очень в его духе.</p><p>Люпин возвращался в учительскую за журналом – он стал забывчив просто до смешного – и услышал разговор, который все изменил.</p><p>Голос Минервы звучал сочувственно и сухо.</p><p>– Я вижу, что вам тяжело приходится. Все мы видим, и примем меры, я обещаю. Но поймите, война на всех наложила отпечаток. А профессор Люпин… Ремус потерял всех, кто был ему дорог. Своих друзей, невесту… А Северус Снейп был для него не просто школьным врагом, коллегой или соратником, он был кем-то большим. Между ними всегда были сложные отношения, и никто не знает наверняка… а теперь, когда Северуса не стало, мы все скорбим, но профессор Люпин… Ремус… он просто уничтожен. Ему необходима помощь, мы все стараемся помочь, но боюсь, этого недостаточно. Мне жаль, что он выбрал мишенью именно вас, Серена, но потерпите хотя бы до конца учебного года!.. Вопрос будет улажен, я обещаю.</p><p>Обещаю, обещаю, обещаю. Северус ненавидел обещания. В основном из-за Альбуса, который ими разбрасывался. Люпин отошел от двери, поспешил прочь, гадая, как именно будет улажен «вопрос». И почему до конца учебного года? Так мало времени… слишком мало. А значит, пришла пора менять тактику.</p><p>Решить все раз и навсегда.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Люпин настиг ее в восточном коридоре; она передвигалась по замку бесшумно и незаметно, словно черная тень, выбирала безлюдные места, чтобы ненароком не столкнуться с ним.</p><p>Это было ошибкой.</p><p>Люпин преградил ей путь, и на ее усталом лице мелькнул страх. Но в ту же секунду сменился спокойным безразличием. «Что такое, Северус? – подумал Люпин. – Ты уже понял, что я поймал тебя?».</p><p>Она высоко подняла голову и не показала, что ей больно, даже когда Люпин с силой стиснул худое запястье.</p><p>– Вы переходите все границы, – сообщила она презрительно.</p><p>– К черту границы, – прорычал Ремус. Он прижался к ее спине, почувствовал сквозь слои одежды ее тело, жар ее крови, мягкость, которой никогда не было у Северуса. Он потерся пахом о ее ягодицы, и тихий придушенный звук, который издала Серена, был так похож на стон, что Люпин едва не потерял голову.</p><p>Впрочем, на секундочку все же потерял, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Серена успела выхватить палочку. Неуловимо, молниеносно. Словно волшебство какое-то – только что растерянной птицей трепыхалась в его хватке, и вот уже крепко держит оружие, направляет Люпину между глаз без малейших колебаний.</p><p>Это было хорошо. Так правильно… Ремус едва не закричал от восторга. Вспомнились знаменитые дуэли – Северус был лучшим из лучших в открытом бою. Вот почему никто из Мародеров не дрался по правилам. И Люпин тоже не собирался.</p><p>Он рассмеялся, прижимаясь теснее, пока палочка не уткнулась ему в лоб, пока острие не вдавилось между бровей.</p><p>– Давай, – шепнул Люпин упоенно. – Давай, я хотел бы… ты можешь.</p><p>– Вы больны, – сдавленно резюмировала Серена, и Люпин приник к ней теснее, одной рукой удерживая запястье, а другой блуждая по складкам черной ткани, оглаживая рукава-буфы. Трогать другое не осмелился – он не стал бы унижать ее этим. Унижать этим Снейпа. Потому что все еще любил (несмотря на выходку со смертью).</p><p>– Ты мымра… мегера… – прошептал Люпин сладко.</p><p>– Вы не в себе. Вам будет потом стыдно.</p><p>– Обязательно, – выдохнул Люпин. – Обязательно!..</p><p>– Вы жалкий человек!</p><p>– Я не человек, на мне просто человечья шкура, – он не удержался и поцеловал ее в ушко, мелькнувшее меж слипшихся прядей. Она дернулась, снова сдавленно застонав. – Ты и сам это говорил, помнишь?</p><p>– Вас отправят в Мунго в конце этого года!</p><p>– Я слышал ваш разговор. Минерва тебе не защитница.</p><p>– Мне не нужны защитники. Я сама могу за себя постоять, – она вдруг выпрямилась, став выше него, повернула к нему бледное лицо. – Я изучаю Защиту от Темных Существ. Я лучше других знаю, как справиться с тварью вроде тебя.</p><p>Люпин выдохнул, отступая. Все было решено. Все было кончено.</p><p>Она приняла вызов.</p><p>Серена отпрянула, направив на него палочку. Широко распахнула непроницаемые черные глаза, ожидая следующего шага. Люпину захотелось поцеловать ее прямо в эти глаза, прикоснуться губами к влажным белкам, захватить губами торчащие ресницы.</p><p>Он собирался позвать ее в Кабанью Голову, но слова вырвались сами по себе.</p><p>– Визжащая Хижина.</p><p>Серена кивнула, наклонив голову. Волосы рассыпались по щекам.</p><p>– Завтра ночью.</p><p>– Даже я не настолько глупа, чтобы встречаться с оборотнем в полночь.</p><p>– Тогда сегодня.</p><p>Люпин чувствовал себя достаточно волком, чтобы пойти к хижине короткой тропинкой.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Он плохо помнит, что там случилось.</p><p>Кругом был серпантин, вязкий, розовый, он заплетался петлями вокруг ног; пахло заваркой и кровью. Пятна были прямо посреди комнаты, там, где Ремус воображал их много лет назад, еще школьником. В углу стоял манекен, чучело в узкой черной мантии, Гарри уже начал превращать Хижину в музей. Тысяча крохотных пуговиц. Узкие плечи, штырь вместо ног, потом вдруг ноги – тощие, белые, и Серена, извивающаяся на дощатом полу, там, где пятна. Из угла на них таращилась кабанья башка, ее украшала шляпа с чучелом страуса. Пес и крыса дрались ожесточенно, сплелись в клубок, сплавились в одно существо. Змея пожирала их, распахнув пасть широко, как дамский ридикюль. Змея пожирала их, они мусолили в пасти хорька, тот извивался, теряя кровь, но яростно догрызал кукурузный початок.</p><p>Снейп, как всегда в рукопашной драке, растерялся – махал руками, отталкивал, но недостаточно сильно, дергался под ним, придавленный к пыльным доскам. Ремус вдруг услышал, как Снейп хрипит и просит, толкаясь навстречу бедрами. Под его спиной хрустела раздавленная чайная чашка, чаинки кружили в воздухе не то снегом, не то осами, потом застывали, сложившись в зловещие предзнаменования.</p><p>Смерчи и водовороты вырывались из распахнутого рта Ремуса сплавом угроз, мольбы и благодарностей. Крупная мужская ладонь уперлась ему в грудь, острым царапнули по щеке ногти, чудом не задев глаз. Тогда и Ремус свои когти выпустил, рассудив, что драться на равных – лучший способ показать противнику свое уважение. Ремуса разрывало изнутри, как при трансформации, но человечья шкура была сшита крепко, а черное платье – нет, и с треском поддалась ткань, обнажая тело. Оно тоже поддалось, расступилось под напором когтей и любви. Люпин рвал, грыз, царапал, дорываясь до Северуса, спрятанного внутри Серены, и не слышал криков, канареечно-женских, не слышал, как мертвый Сириус Блэк хохочет в его голове, как мертвый Джеймс Поттер читает вслух.</p><p>Кровь текла и текла, но Северус не мог умереть, не имел права, ни тогда, ни теперь, и его горло – его горло было гладким, без единого шрама, что просто невозможно, невозможно, невозможно.</p><p>Люпин завыл, отползая от клочков тела. Кровь была всюду, текла из его рук, когти не желали втягиваться обратно. Взметая пыль, по окровавленным доскам бил хвост, ноги дрожали и разъезжались, спазмом свело желудок. Ремус содрогнулся раз, второй, третий, вжавшись лицом в пол. Как будто из прошлой жизни, пришло воспоминание: все это было, здесь же, так же, с теми же. Только на этот раз не придут друзья, чтобы сказать ему, что все обошлось.</p><p>Не обошлось.</p><p>Уже никогда не обойдется.</p><p>Северус.</p><p>– Все кончилось, кончилось, все кончилось, – произнес голос из темноты. Люпин невероятным усилием поднял голову, чувствуя, как щеку стянула застывающая кровь.</p><p>Серена забилась в угол, обхватив колени. Разодранное платье не прикрывало ничего: ни бледных лодыжек с отметинами, ни старомодных, абсолютно старушечьих панталон.</p><p>– Все кончилось, все хорошо, – пробормотала она, и Люпин, содрогаясь в четвертый раз, вдруг понял, что она утешает его, а не себя. Она говорила с ним монотонно и тихо, подкрадываясь, как к дикому животному. К внезапно одичавшему человеку.</p><p>– Вы слышите меня? Я невредима. Вы меня не задели, Люпин.</p><p>– Я убил его, – слабо выговорил Люпин, и Серена нервно усмехнулась, стоя над ним.</p><p>– Да. Его уже не спасти.</p><p>Черные обрывки мантии расползались с изувеченного манекена. Серена подняла Люпина на ноги, крепко обхватив за плечи. Они выбрались из Хижины и побрели к замку по утреннему мокрому газону, держась друг за друга.</p><p>– Ваши руки. Их придется заштопать, – хмуро сообщила Серена, глядя вперед.</p><p>– Как и ваше платье.</p><p>– Вы купите мне новое. И мне все равно, если вам не по карману.</p><p>– Я угощу вас чаем, – пообещал Люпин. Серена не ответила.</p><p>«Я его убил», – царапалось глубоко в груди. Все, как обычно. Безработица, муки совести и жалость к себе. Вот только Северус не мог умереть, не смел быть мертвым.</p><p>Люпин знал, что найдет его рано или поздно.</p><p>В следующий раз охота будет удачной.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>